


WOF: Onyx Night

by Mooshusaurus



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Underage, Brief Violence, Dragon sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gangsters, IceWings, M/M, MudWings, NightWings, RainWings, Romance, SandWings, Scorpion Den, SeaWings, SkyWings, Slow Burn, Smut, Trafficking, brief rape/non-con, dragon trafficking, dragons committing crimes but its romantic, its just for character development i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooshusaurus/pseuds/Mooshusaurus
Summary: ~This story takes place sometime during the sandwing war~Most rainwings enjoy sleeping in the sun and eating fruit. However, most rainwings weren't stolen away as eggs and sold into a brothel in the scorpion den. Adder isn't most rainwings. As bitter and cold as an icewing, and as cunning as a sandwing, Adder has carved out a life for himself in the scorpion den after a rough start to life. However, he isn't all cold-hearted criminal. When he meets a strange sandwing, his world is turned on its head as the pair try to uncover the messy underground of the scorpion den. Sexcapades and adventure ensues.
Kudos: 6





	WOF: Onyx Night

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh tw adder gets sexually traumatized in this bit, its gonna be the only bit of non-con and its BRIEF

The rainwing village sleeps, bathed in moonlight. Gentle dragons slumber in treetop cottages, put to sleep by the jungle’s sweet lullaby and warm breeze. While fireflies illuminate the brilliant flowers and quiet canopy, something stirs in the darkness below. One hatchery, a great leafy domed structure in the shape of a dragon egg, shudders in the wind. Strange dragons slither in, grasping at the delicate eggs. Rough talons of pale gold tuck pearlescent eggs into cloth bags until they can carry no more. Satisfied, the marauders abandon the ransacked hatchery and begin to pick their way through the dense rainforest floor.

Soon the pair of thieves come across a great stone maw in the jungle. As they stand, counting their stolen goods, the maw seems to whisper ill tidings and carry secrets in its breath. The thieves enter, twisting, turning, following the narrow throat as it folds in on itself. They emerge to a wide sandy expanse with a prickly cold breeze contrasting that of the serene jungle. They leap into the desert night, clutching their precious cargo, and eagerly await the bounty they intend to collect.

Creeping in amongst fellow criminals and ne'er do wells, they enter the Scorpion den unimpeded. The scorpion den is busy, full of activity even as dawn barely breaks, and teeming with life. Merchants bark sales at passing dragons, scuffles come and go in alleyways, dark shapes move around everywhere and nowhere at once. A bustling metropolis of vipers and predators, all waiting for their next meal. Through many winding streets and dusty alleyways, the pair enter a lavishly decorated sandstone building. A vibrant red and gold awning beckons them into the crooked space. A toothy, but equally adorned sandwing recognizes the two, and beckons them behind some silk curtains. Passing through a few more dragons, and they come to a wide open room. Bedded with hay and bathed in sunlight from a large barred skylight, the room seems fit for livestock. A large gaudy sandwing passes through a steel door and joins the two.

“How many we got this time boys?” his voice is cool and warm, fatherly.

“At least a dozen between us.” one of them says, swishing his tail impatiently.

The big sandwing beckons with a talon, and an egg is placed in it. He peers at it in the sunlight, studying the faint figure of the dragonet inside. He sits back on his haunches in the hay, idly twiddling with the egg.

“Better be summore boys in this batch” he huffs, using a free talon to rummage in a pouch secured to one of his broad wings. Some of the shapes in the room stir at the jingling of coins. The rainforest marauders set their cloth bags at his feet and snatch up the gold pieces he offers them, almost clawing over each other to get back out to the streets. The large sandwing watches them go with a slight amusement, and collects all the eggs the way a father might pick up his dragonet’s strewn toys. They are deposited in a much less friendly hatchery then they started in. The room is round, bathed in sunlight, and littered with hay. Eggs lay haphazardly on eachother or alone, mostly iridescent such as the jungle eggs, but some eggs seem to be made of turquoise or perhaps gold, or even mud.

⠄⠄⠄

Adder stretched, expanding his small wings in the sun. His muscles strained around the steel collar on his neck, but he was content. With a yawn his dangerous fangs flexed and glinted in the sun, his maw unbound. The sun was warm, his belly full, and that’s all that mattered. At 5 years old he was lithe and strong, although his limbs appeared disproportionately long and distorted compared to his thin frame. Dragonets at this age were always gangly, but even more so the already thin rainwings. 

Around noon a lovely female sandwing who moved mechanically deposited exotic fruits in front of the unmoving dragonets in the room. Most continued their slumber, not wanting to waste the peak desert sun. As she passed between the dragonet rooms, barred steel doors screaming every time they moved, the dragons still did not stir. Adder, however, was in between sleep. Presently he decided to munch on a mango and puzzle over the small sandwing amongst them. He kept several scrolls wrapped protectively in his tail, which was not unusual as they were allowed to read. A little. But this sandwing seemed to be the most primal of the bunch, barely speaking (as if any of them did much of that to begin with) and resorting instead to snarls and hisses. Then again he had arrived as a 2 year old so who knew where he’d come from. Adder lifted his head slightly, a somewhat difficult act when the sun makes you oh so sleepy. He cracked a small smile. A small, emerald colored dragonet was curled against the sandwing’s back on the other side. Adder’d seen him reading plenty, so that explained the strange brutish sandwing. He rolled onto his back and popped a melon in his mouth, munching sloshily. Suddenly all this thinking and pondering was too much, and he was soon asleep again.

Adder was awakened very rudely as a rough sandwing tongue found its way up his tail and a bit too far into his thighs. He yelped and immediately curled his tail in to shield himself, rolling onto his side. He whirled to stand and face the strong sandwing guard, an act that could have frightened his opponent, but Adder just stood, cowering slightly. The cold night air burned against the trail of saliva on his tail. The sandwing just sniggered, but his companion turned away and shuddered. Adder was about to say something but the sandwing barked at all the dragonets to get up. Some had already been awakened by Adder’s cry, but most now awoke sleepily. Adder shrunk in on himself more. The other dragonets stood around each other confused and a little frightened. 

“Follow me.” he grunted, turning to unlock the adjacent steel door. 

He opened it, passed through, and poked his head back in to look at the dragonets. He then glared at his companion, who shrunk a bit. With a small sign, he scurried around the dragonets and began herding them without a word towards the door. They followed the big sandwing in a quiet manner, the way a group of school dragonets would cling to their instructor in a strange place. Even Adder walked close to the sandwing who’d only just violated him, as they were being taken to places he’d never seen.

All the dragonets had only lived through the different barn like rooms where they’d grown up, but now they came to walk on hard sandstone flooring, in a long quiet hall. There was less than a dozen of them, but it seemed like many more. Adder felt safe with his.. somewhat family around him. The halls were dark and empty, foreboding in their unfamiliarity. Eventually they came to a brilliantly lit room with a large red wool rug and an old looking sandwing in the back. He had a shiny metal tray of instruments, although Adder had no reason to be afraid. Simply uneasy from the new surroundings, although he still recognized it as where he lived more or less.

The dragonets were herded into somewhat of a line, and Adder was distracted studying the room. He didn’t notice the little sandwing and his worried seawing companion up front. The seawing was beckoned into another room where, upon seeing its contents, tried to backpedal but was forced in. The sandwing was up next. Adder most definitely didn’t see the talons around his mouth and the great caution taken about his tail. Nor the sharp flash of metal. He did, however, hear the great shriek as the sandwing’s barb was sliced off. His head whipped to look at the grisly scene. Blood spurted from the end of the sandwing’s tail, but it was held fast but the smaller sandwing guard who’d brought them in. The larger easily held the writhing, snarling dragonet’s front. The old doctor-esque sandwing who’d delivered the great slice however, gingerly wrapped the sandwing’s bleeding stump. A metal clamp was sealed around the sandwing’s mouth, but he still continued to writhe and hiss. Adder, now focused on that scene, moved absently with the line. The large sandwing guard dragged the writhing dragonet to the secondary doorway, and yanked his head close. He whispered something awful enough to get the primitive creature to understand, and become sedated.

Now the whole line reeked of fear and the dragonets trembled. Some dragons got beckoned on, but Adder noticed that his fellow rainwings did not. Normally tropical colored dragons became balls of green and white fear. He leaned out as another rainwing made it to the front of the line. The old sandwing’s talons seemed so gentle, opening the dragonet’s mouth and prodding his teeth. He bobbed his head to make sure he’d got what he wanted, and then yanked. The dragonet screeched and tried to run, but the fast hands of a guard held him firmly. His mouth was pried back open, and more blood added to the stain already accumulated on the ground. He was doctored, given pain medicine presumably (as his cries quieted noticeably) and pushed on to the other room, where his eyes grew wide. 

Adder’s brain which was usually full of fluff started to work quickly. He could see white teeth glinting on the floor next to the doctor sandwing, alongside the sandwing’s barb. He ran his tongue over his teeth. He didn’t feel anything peculiar about them. The line moved. Adder’s heart leapt every time it did. Adder was a dragon away now. His mind raced. The door behind must surely still be open, right? He was too terrified to look. Adder glanced at the smaller sandwing guard. He was very subdued, eyes glossy. Adder got the feeling he knew all this was wrong, and he felt a flicker of hope. Some instinct made him stamp it out of his scales. He glanced at the other sandwing’s large talons and curling claws. The collar he’d never noticed suddenly felt so heavy. Adder didn’t notice the doctor’s gentle talons becoming his face forward. As soon as his eyes hit the doctor’s spectacled snout, his heart dropped.

Adder, normally tired and happy to sleep, sprang to life.

“NO!” he roared, flinging himself backwards.

He screamed with such force, a pressure built and released quickly in his snout, and black tar flew from his mouth. It landed on the doctor’s breast, and he shrilled with such pain all dragons were shocked briefly. The other dragonets began to scream too as the doctor’s flesh melted into discolored goo, and scattered. The smaller guard rushed to try to aid the doctor, casting a quick glance at Adder, but the bigger sandwing was smarter. He grabbed at Adder who was still in shock, but Adder leapt and propelled himself backward with skinny wings that weren’t used to movement. He landed on his rear across the room and the sandwing kept advancing, so Adder opened his mouth. The sandwing flinched, but no black tar. He advanced faster now, and Adder panicked. In his panic, his fangs released again, sending a spray of black onto the guard’s forearm, He grunted and closed inwards on himself briefly, but sprang up again, eyes filled with anger. Adder only now noticed how pockmarked with venom burns he seemed to be. The guard lunged at Adder, who leapt upwards, propelled by his wings, and tumbled to the other side of the room. The guard slid into a corner, and Adder whipped through a doorway.

Adder’s blood seemed to freeze at what he saw. Much too large  _ dicks _ and much too small mouths and bodies. Dragonets that should be safe at home with parents and worries about school the next day. Dragonets whose parents didn’t  _ care enough _ to watch their eggs. He didn’t linger. Adder bolted past the scene that was now burned in his mind much like the great hole in the doctor’s breast, and through satin curtains at the other end of the horrible room. He could hear the guard’s terrifying bellows of anger, and it only fuelled his run. He could smell the outdoors, food cooking and smoke and dragons, similar to what came through the skylight some days. 

As he gets deeper into the complex he slows, the cries of angry dragons growing quieter, but not gone. Adder’s heart still pounds, his wings quake, both from fear and exhaustion. He suddenly realizes how tired he is, how much he wishes to be back in the sun. At least he can see in the dark halls. Adder tries to forget how exhausted his muscles are. 

Through another set of silk curtains and he’s in a much different room. Dragons lounge on large pillows and early sun comes through windows. A very shiny, toothy sandwing sits behind a large sandstone desk. He turns to Adder, who freezes in the spot. Unbeknownst to Adder, his scales had decided to change to match the sandy rock around him.

“Funny lookin’ sandwing aintcha-” creaks the sandwing before he notices the collar on Adder’s neck.

Adder can only stand and gawk, waiting for the sandwing’s reaction. He only shifts, and reaches for Adder’s collar, pinning him against the stone desk. He opens his mouth to yell for the others who are frantically searching for him. Adder writhes, and in his half choked state, can only get a few droplets of venom onto the dragon’s claws.

The receptionist sandwing releases Adder and yanks his talon back with a shrill, and Adder runs. 

Tearing through the final set of ruby curtains, he is free. Adder is instantly shoved by larger dragons and forced into the talon traffic outside. He can hear the ruckus in the brothel emerging into the street behind him. Adder focuses all his energy into keeping his scales similar to the sandwings he’s seen all his life. As he’s steered around by the other dragon’s bodies, the sounds of the marketplace seep into his disturbed brain. Dragons talk excitedly, merchants make sales. Dragons barter, eat, explore. They exist at peace with no knowledge or caring of where Adder has just escaped. He makes a break and flops into an alleyway. He is so tired. His scales melt into greens and whites and his mind flutters. Images of his last day at home flash rapidly in his brain, stirring many emotions on his scales. Exhausted, he sleeps, dreams twisted and awful. 

The rest of the scorpion den pays no mind to a funny colored dragon passed out in an alley.    



End file.
